


my ghost (where'd you go)

by echokomfloukru



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: Shawn wasn't ready to let her go. Not yet. Not ever.





	

"Give me a kiss before I go." Angela sat up, legs underneath her and leaned up to give me a brief kiss. _I missed that so much._

I slipped my other arm in my sleeve before heading out. _Hopefully, she would be here when I got back._

I didn't had to work today, so I felt like going outside and enjoying everything. I could go to Cory and Topanga's house, but I didn't feel like seeing the thinly veiled pity in their eyes. Jack was going through some weird phase with Eric and Rachel that I didn't want to see, or be near.

So I just continued to stroll. I stopped at the hot dog stand, waiting in line.

Feeling someone's eyes on me, I looked back.

A nice looking girl waved at me with a flirtatious smirk. Back in high school I would have definitely went after her. _Things change._

I waved back awkwardly, not wanting to be rude.

"I'm Cindy. What would you like me to call you?" Her friends whispered and giggled behind her. She rolled her eyes at them. I almost did too.

"Shawn." I grabbed my hot dog, turning to walk away.

Cindy latched on to my arm, "Hey, what's the rush? We could hang out if you want."

I shook my head at the meaning behind her words, gently removing her hand from my arm. I flashed her the ring on my finger.

Her face looked put out, but she didn't stop there, "Well she doesn't have to know."

I laughed out loud at that. I could never do that to Angela and then try to lie to her about it. Uh-uh. I walked away, deciding to go back to my apartment with my beautiful fiancée.

"Did you have fun?" I closed the door before turning towards the sound of that voice. She was still in the same spot as she was when I left.

I stripped down and threw on some sweatpants before crawling into bed next to her. I laid back, one crossed behind my head and the other on her waist as she cuddled into my side. _This felt nice._

"I got hit on."

"Was she pretty?" There wasn't jealousy in her voice, just simple curiosity.

"Yeah, but she was nothing compared to you."

None of them could<> ever compare to Angela.

"Shawn…"

"Yes, honey?" She let out soft smile and I smiled.

She lifted up her head, putting her weight on her elbows, "You're going to have move on."

 _Did she know how difficult that was?  
_  
I nodded my head, closing my eyes, whispering, "I know."

I kept my eyes closed, knowing that she'd be gone when I opened back up. _She never stayed for that long anymore._

The sound of my phone ringing made them pop open. I saw Cory's name on my screen and just put the phone back down. I'll call him back later.

"Trust me, I know." I said to no one since she wasn't here anymore. I reached behind me, taking it from under my pillow.

_In loving memory of Angela Shenehneh Moore._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to spell her middle name, so don't hit me. If you didn't guess it already, Angela is dead, but Shawn doesn't know how to move on. I hope you like it. Comments are nice.


End file.
